This specification relates to digital information retrieval and presentation.
The Internet provides access to a wide variety of resources such as video or audio files, web pages for particular subjects, book articles, or news articles. A search system can identify resources in response to a text search query that includes one or more search phrases (i.e., one or more words) or non-text input such as audio, images, or video that is input as a search query. The search system ranks the resources based on measures of relevance of the resources to the search query and on measures of quality of the resources. In turn, the search system selects a quantity of the ranked resources and provides search results that link to the selected resources. The search results are typically ordered for viewing according to the rank of the resource to which the search result links, and provided in a search results page.
Users of search systems are often searching for data related to a particular entity, such as a person, place, landmark, movie, or other work of art. To access data that satisfies a user's informational need, the user may have to click one or more search results and scroll through or search the web pages (or other resources) that are linked to by the search results in order to find the desired data.